


Wasted

by fujipuri



Series: Music Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Not alcoholic, Post CA : TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky got a little bored and Steve got distracted. It all went downhile from there on. Would something nice come out of their drinking game?</p>
<p>Prompted by this music:  Tiesto ft. Matthew Koma - Wasted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

They were drunk. 

 

The serums prevent them from getting intoxicated in the first place.

 

But here they are, drunk like two idiots. 

 

They were giggling like idiots, watching movies in the living room, chugging bottles and bottles of beer, whisky, vodka and wine. They probably emptied out their whole alcohol stash. It supposed to last them at least a few months, but Bucky was bored and Steve got a little antsy with Bucky sprouting some weird questions for the entire morning.

\--------

 

_“Did you know someone made a software for cat’s face recognition?”_

 

_“Do you know we can order grocery online now?”_

 

_“What does bacon flavoured ice cream tasted like? Cold bacon?”_

 

_“Did you know male humans have bigger heart size than woman?”_

 

It goes on and on... until Steve looked up from his drawing, which he can barely finished due to the constant interruption, and almost break his pencil in half in frustration.

 

“I thought the net isn’t a new thing for you, Buck?” asked Steve, slightly annoyed but curious on why Bucky so invested in these weird facts.

 

“Yeah, but I never had the time to actually browse random sites. It’s more of search the person and finish the job, you know. This is fun!” Bucky looked up and smiled so brightly at Steve, he didn’t have the heart to tell Bucky to get off the net and do something else.

 

“Oh, okay. Well, why not go on youtube instead? You can look up some new songs or watch cats run around chasing vacuum cleaners....” Steve suggested.

 

“Did that earlier, got bored. The cats are too predictable. The dogs are funny but I got bored after a while. This is much better, well... until I got bored again.” replied Bucky while he kept scrolling and browsing some more.

 

Steve wanted to get angry but he couldn’t. Not at Bucky, not after he got his old self back and enjoying the moment. Instead, he sighed and suggested a few more things that might take Bucky’s mind off the net, not disturbing Steve for the rest of the day.

 

_Wanna order take aways?  -- Not that hungry. Your cooking tastes better._

 

_How about a short walk to the grocery?   -- Get me some chips and coke, will ya?_

 

_I’m gonna do laundry, wanna join?   -- Naaah... still got enough clean stuff_

 

_Movies?  -- Hmmm...._

 

_Drinks?  (Please say yes, please say yes!!)   -- Can we watch movie and drink?_

 

“Yes! Yes, we can! Go pick a movie and I’ll get the drinks!” Steve tossed his drawing books and pencils to the drawer, ran to the kitchen, grabbed the entire content of their alcohol supplies, before running back to see Bucky already chosen a movie.

 

“Zombieland. Bruce said it’s entertaining and we haven’t seen it yet.”

 

“Sure, why not.” At this point, they can watch the worst movie ever made and Steve won’t even mind. He arranged the drinks on the table and grab a few cushions to get comfortable. 

 

Bucky settled not far from where Steve sat and grab a couple of cushions for himself. He opened a can of beer before leaning back into the sofa.

 

Ten minutes into the movie, Bucky decided to start a drinking game. Which Steve agreed almost immediately considering they can’t get drunk anyway, so why not make the night more interesting? 

 

_He was wrong._

 

_They were wrong._

 

Nothing serious happened at first, since their bodies can digest alcohol like water, but then Bucky wanted things a little more challenging. Other than the first rule of drinking whenever a place is called instead of a name, he added another rules. One shot for every zombie killed, two shots for every twinkies mentioned, and to chug a bottle of beer whenever they change vehicle. 

 

Apparently, even supersoldiers can get drunk after chugging so much alcohol in a short period of time. By the time the movie ended, they were tipsy, bordering drunk. Since none of them can decide who tipsier than who, Bucky suggested they start another movie. _If the old man still can handle his alcohol._

 

Steve, wasn’t one to back up a challenge, so he agreed. He picked The World’s End. Bucky, once again, made the rule. Drink beer whenever the alien got smashed or killed, and a glass of wine for every beer consumed in the movie. Steve should’ve realised by this time, it’s a bad idea, but he won’t back up from a challenge, so he kept going.

 

Three movies, five bags of popcorns later, they were so drunk, they start giggling like idiots.

 

Bucky felt his head slightly lighter from the drinks, and a little braver as well. He moved closer to Steve, just enough to ghost over Steve’s face, and kept still while his eyes taking in the beautiful face of Steve Rogers. He never let himself be this close to his best friend, not ever since his programming stopped and his memory returned. He remembered things back before the war, back when they were happy careless kids. He remembered how he loved his pal, how he wanted Steve all for himself, but that was a different era. One where men will be punished for liking another men. But now, now things are different. Bucky could love Steve and no one would mind.

 

“What are you doing, Buck? Can’t get enough of my pretty face?” slurred Steve, chuckling at his friend’s closeness. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I am. What’cha gonna do about it, punk?” Bucky tried to push his drunken brain a little further and start tracing Steve’s lips with his fingers.

 

Steve let Bucky touched his lips, tracing it like something precious while his face getting closer and closer each time. Bucky’s fingers moved from his lips to his cheek and then his ear, hair... 

 

“Buck....” whispered Steve, his head wasn’t thinking straight either but he knew how much he loved his friend. He never make the first move, knowing that if Bucky wanted him, Bucky will tell him eventually. Drunk and getting a love confession though, wasn’t part of his plan.

 

“Yeah....”

 

“You’re drunk.” Steve stating the obvious, not wanting to scare Bucky away, also for making sure he doesn’t take advantage of situation. He doesn’t want Bucky to feel bad in the morning, or whenever they’re sober later. Not that he’s sober enough to make any good decisions right now, but he tried. _God knows he tried, but Bucky not making this easy at all._

 

“So do you, Ste..vie...whacha gonna do?” Bucky purposely lengthen Steve’s name, his lips so close they’re almost touching. “Where’s the brave Captain America when his best friend needs him?” Bucky moved closer, leaning in, now their legs almost side by side, Bucky decided to play it dangerously. He placed his left hand on top of Steve’s thigh and moving upwards.

 

“Buck. Enough.” Steve decided he has to take control of the situation or they’ll both be sorry later. He got up, his body still a little shaky from the alcohol but he’s not sobering fast enough. 

 

Realising that he might’ve gone too far, Bucky pushed himself backward, leaning far into the sofa. “Sorry...didn’t mean to scare ya.” he mumbles while running his fingers over his hair. “Forget it, Steve. Just having some stupid jokes. I’m gonna go to bed, kay?” He pushed himself up and took a quick stride to his bedroom, where he quickly closed the door and throw himself to bed. He hated himself for doing what he did. Steve probably feel disgusted for getting felt up by a fella. _God, why does he have to love Steve? He doesn’t even deserve Steve Rogers._ Bucky buried himself with pillows and blankets and fall asleep. 

 

\-------------

 

He woke up a few hours later, smelling coffee, bacon, and eggs from the kitchen. Groaning from the slight hangover but he felt fine nevertheless. Not bad for the serum. Drank a ton and no hangover. Then he remembered what happened last night. How he was acting like an idiot towards Steve. _Fuck!_

 

Left with no other choice but to face Steve and accept the consequences, he got up and went straight to the kitchen, knowing that Steve most likely will be there preparing breakfast as usual. 

 

“Morning, pal. Not bad looking...considering last night.” said Steve while drinking his coffee. His eyes looking straight at Bucky, smiling while at it. 

 

Bucky sighed at the sight. _It’s not fair to look that amazing so early in the morning, while he looked like crap himself._ “Morning.”

 

“You okay?” asked Steve, a little concerned. 

 

“Look, Steve, about last night.....” Bucky didn’t know how to apologize, let alone start this conversation, but Steve cut whatever he had in mind short.

 

“Call me old fashioned, but I don’t do drunken confession.” Steve looked at Bucky as he put his coffee mug down and walked closer to his friend. “If you got something to say, say it to me while you’re sober.”

 

Bucky wasn’t sure whether this is a trap or just Steve’s bad humour. He flinched the moment Steve about to touch his arm, “Steve?”

 

“You ain’t gonna chicken out now, are you, Barnes?” 

 

Hearing Steve talked like that made Bucky realised maybe it’s worth a try, maybe, just maybe Steve felt the same way. So he made his move. He kissed Steve Rogers. _Chastely._

 

Steve took it as a permission and pulled Bucky closer while deepening the kiss. Bucky groaned as Steve pulled them closer and moved his hand inside Bucky’s shirt. They continued kissing when suddenly Bucky pulled himself away, “Sorry for last night. Guess you won, huh?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but let out a bubbling laughter, “You know better than to hide things from me, jerk. I waited for you to make the move for years.”

 

“Yeah, we both idiots. I was waiting for you to make the move.” Bucky gave him the sweetest smile, one he always treasured forever.

 

“Good, because I will never let you get wasted from anything else but me,” said Steve as he gave Bucky another kiss and a morning that was seventy years in the making.

 


End file.
